A Shift in Time and Power
by AnimeFan555
Summary: 5 years ago Jiro killed Cassa and saved the special zone.Everything has been peaceful, but what will happen when Jiro is asked to help test a new machine for the Order Coffin Company aka The Company or OCC .If you find any romance, its accidental
1. Prolouge

The Kowloon Children had invaded the "Special Zone". Jiro, with the help of Mimiko, Zelman, Lord Dragon, and Kataro killed Cassa and the other Koolown Children. Now the "Special Zone" is safe again, Zelman's house is full of black bloods again, Lord Dragon has returned to his duties of keeping up the barrier, and Jiro and Kataro have moved in with Mimiko until they find a place to live. Jiro and Kataro also work for the OCC (Order Coffin Company) with Mimiko. This was five years ago.


	2. To The Company HQ

Jiro was on his way to the OCC(Order Coffin Company or "The Company") with Kataro and Mimiko to help test a new machine. "What do you think the machine does brother?" Kataro asked Jiro. "How should I know, all I know is they said was that it could get rid of the Kowloon Children once and for all," Jiro replied. "Well, at least they're paying us double for this," Mimiko said. "At least I'll finally be able to get some rest once the Kowloon Children are gone", Jiro said as he entered OCC HQ.

Once inside the HQ, the secretary took them to the lab where the machine was. When they stepped inside the lab, they just stared at a massive machine with scientists surrounding it. Lord Dragon walked up to them. "Hello Jiro, Kataro, and Mimiko, welcome", greeted Lord Dragon. "Hello Lord Dragon. What may do for you?" Jiro asked while bowin respectively. "We would like you to test this", Lord Dragon said pointing to the machine, "Its a time machine", he added.


	3. The Accident at OCC HQ

"ITS A WHAT?" Jiro and Mimiko said at the same time while Kataro just stared at the machine like his head was an empty shell. "Its only experimental right now. But if it works then we can go back and stop Cassa from distributing the infected blood packs that turned all those black bloods into Kowloon Children five years ago", said Lord Dragon. "Ok. But why do you need us?" Jiro asked. "To power it we need two people. A black blood that was tranformed by a source blood, and a red blood who as been bitten by that black blood. That is you are here Jiro and Mimiko", explained Lord Dragon. "How do we power it?" asked Mimiko. "It's quite simple. Both of you will go in different chambers. Jiro will use the Hide Hand tecnique on the metal sphere inside, and Mimiko will place here hands on the metal sphere inside the other", Lord Dragon explained. "I don't get it. If Jiro uses Hide Hand on his sphere, why do I only have to put my hands on my sphere?' Mimiko asked confused. "Maybe I can explain that", said one of the scientists, "You see, when a red blood is bitten a chemical in their brain is created. Its not dangerous, but it does increase the amount of elecricity the human brain produces as well as changes it's elecrical current, making it the right amount of power needed to power the machine", he explained. "Oh", was all Mimiko said, "I never was the best at science in school", she added. "Ok then. Lets see if this works", said Jiro as he walked towards the machine.

Jiro and Mimiko were each inside their individual chambers, waiting for the head scientist to give the Ok to start. "Ok. Start charging the machine", the head scientist said. "All set sir", said one of the scientists. "Good. Ok, Jiro and Mimiko, I want you to do what Lord Dragon said on the count of three", the head scientist told them. They both nodded. "Ok. On the count of three. One...Two...Three", he said as Jiro used Hide Hand on his sphere as Mimiko touched her's. "Charge at 20%", called one of the scientists. "30%...45%...50%...60%...75%", he said. "Charge at 90% sir, its almost fully char-" he was interupted by the computer saying "WARNING: OVERLOAD". "SHUT IT DOWN!" yelled Lord Dragon. "WE'RE TRYING BUT ITS MALFUNTIONING", yelled the head scientist. "GET JIRO AND MIMIKO OUT OF THERE!" yelled Kataro and Lord Dragon at te same time. "SIR, IF THE MACHINE FULLY CHARGES, IT COULD EXPLODE, WIPING THE SPECIAL ZONE AND A GOOD PORTION OF JAPAN OUT OF EXSISTENCE!" yelled one of the scientists as other scientists were attempting to get Jiro and Mimiko out of the chambers. "WE GOT MIMIKO. NOW GET HER OUT OF HERE", yelled a scientist. "WE CAN'T GET TO JIRO", yelled another one. "STAND BACK", yelled Jiro from inside the chamber as the door suddenly went flying across the room from it's frame. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!", yelled Lord Dragon. Once outside, one of the scientists walked to Lord Dragon and said,"Sir, we discovered a way to make the explosion less dangerous". "Really? How?" asked Lord Dragon. "If you put a barrier around the lab then the explosion should only effect whats inside", the scientist said. "Its worth a try, but it might take few minutes", said Lord Dragon as he started focusing.

"Are you ok Kataro and Mimiko?" Jiro asked his brother and friend. "Im fine", they both said. "Thats a relief. Hm...whats that?", Jiro said looking into one of the windows. "Someone is still in there", Jiro said running towards the building. "Wait! Jiro, stop. Lord Dragon is putting up barrier to trap the explosion", the head scientist told him. "I'll be back in time, but I there is someone still in there and Im going to them out", Jiro said as he pushed the scientist out of the way. Mimiko saw Jiro run inside and tried to go after him to get him out but was stopped by Kataro. "Brother will be fine. Don't worry, he managed to survive for over one hundred years. He can make it out of this", said Kataro to Mimiko. "Your right. But...what if he doesn't make it out before the barrier goes up", said Mimiko.

"HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU? IM HERE TO GET YOU OUT!" yelled Jiro as he ran through the HQ and eventually made it to the lab where he saw something that shocked him almost to death. "What? Not happy to see your old friend Jiro?" said the person. "No. Its impossible! I killed you! How are you alive CASSA!", Jiro said confused. "You should know as well as anyone that its hard for someone who was tranformed by a source blood to die", said Cassa. "I KILLED YOU ONCE AND I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!", yelled Jiro. "Ha-ha-ha. Give it your best shot", Cassa said drawing her sword as Jiro unsheathed his blade. They started fighting, and Jiro couldn't hear the energy levels of the machine still rising, but Cassa could hear it. "95%...96%...97%.."the computer said. "This is where I leave you to die Jiro", Cassa said as she used Hide Hand to trap Jiro against the machine with rubble. "Goodbye Jiro. I'll be sure tell your brother how you died", said Cassa as she left taking Jiro's blade with her. "CASSA! GET BACK HERE!", yelled Jiro. Suddenly Jiro heard the computer,"98%...99%...100%...DANGER! OVERLOAD!", said the computer. "So this is how it ends. Killed in an explosion. I alway thought I would go down fighting. I guess I was wrong. Im sorry Kataro, Lord Dragon, Zelman, and Mimiko. This is it..."he said as the time machine exploded in a blinding white light.

Meanwile outside...

"I can't wait for Jiro any longer. I have to close the barrier", said Lord Dragon as he closed the barrier. When suddenly the HQ exploded just after the barrier was closed. "NOOOOO! JIRO!", yelled Kataro and Mimiko. "He's gone...he's really gone", Kataro said sadly as Mimiko cried for her lost friend. As Lord Dragon opened the barrier after the explosion ended somebody yelled,"LOOK! SOMEONE IS COMING OUT!", when that was said everyone looked towards the cloud of smoke to see Jiro's blade sticking out of it. Everyone smiled until the smoke cleared. "What? Not happy to see me?", said Cassa sarcasticlly. "Wheres my brother Cassa? Why do you have his blade?", Kataro asked Cassa. "Ha-ha-ha. Lets just say he won't get in my way ever again", Cassa said while smiling. "Brother...", Kataro said sadly. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT CASSA!" yelled Kataro as he picked up the silver knife Jiro had given him incase he got into trouble and ran at Cassa. "Pathetic", said Cassa as she pulled out her own sword and stabbed Kataro when he got close enough. "KATARO!", yelled Mimiko as Kataro fell to the ground. "That takes care of those two. Now that thats over, its time to get back home", said Cassa as she threw Jiro's blade to the ground and walk away laughing. "They're really gone...both of them", cried Mimiko as Kataro turned to ashes. "I am so sorry Mimiko", said Lord Dragon placing a hand on her shoulder. Everone was silent until they heard something that they never expected to hear where they were.


	4. Jiro's Surprise

Inside the lab before the explosion

"CASSA! GET BACK HERE!", yelled Jiro. Suddenly Jiro heard the computer,"98%...99%...100%...DANGER! OVERLOAD!", said the computer. "So this is how it ends. Killed in an explosion. I alway thought I would go down fighting. I guess I was wrong. Im sorry Kataro, Lord Dragon, Zelman, and Mimiko. This is it..."he said as the time machine exploded in a blinding white light.

Jiro only felt a small amount of pain which surprised him due to the fact that he was trapped against the soure of an explosion that could have destroyed most of Japan, and was caught in the explosion. As the white light faded away, Jiro noticed that he was in massive hole. "What the...! How the...? Where the...?", Jiro asked himself before started to climb up the hole. When he got to the top, he was shocked at what he saw. He was on the street that was infront of The Company HQ. "If this is the road...then The Company should be...", Jiro stopped as he looked at the hole that he had just climbed out of. "Where am I-", Jiro started to say when he saw the date on a nearby newspaper. It said," October 15, 2046 "What the...but thats impossible. Its not 2046, its 2026. Whats going on h-", he stopped when he heard something. He jumped into a tree and saw what he heard. It was a group of Kowloon Children, only, they seemed intelligent. "What... why can they spe-", he stopped again when he heard one of say that they had captured the one that they had been after for years. Who he saw surprised him... it was Zelman. He was tied up, handcuffed at his wrists and ankles, and blindfolded so he couldn't use his fire. Zelman got the blindfold off just long enough to catch a glimps of Jiro in the tree. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Jiro noticed that Zelman had mouthed the words,"Leave me. 54636, two blocks to the left of the Twilight Bridge. Knock once on the top of the door, twice on the bottom, and hit the eighth brick from the bottom on the frame on the right". Jiro waited until they left and did as Zelman said. On his way to the Twilight Bridge, Jiro noticed Kowloon Children everywhere. He decided needed to take the long way and decided to cut through the cemetary. Thats when he saw two graves side by side that looked different from the others. When he saw the name on one of the, he fell to his knees. The name on the grave was Kataro Mochizuki. "Kataro...no...my little brother...he can't be...", Jiro said as he read what the grave said. Jiro read the grave out loud,"Stabbed by Cassandra Jill Warlock after the death of his brother, Jiro Mochizuki". The last few words confused him,"the death of his brother". Then he looked at the other grave it said" Jiro Mochizuki. 1915-2026. Killed in an explosion at the Order Coffin Company. No body was found. "No body was found", Jiro repeated. Then it made sense to him. He didn't die, he was sent trough time when the time machine overloaded. "I should go to where Zelman said", thought Jiro. Then he saw it. His blade was sitting behind his grave. He grabbed it and unsheathed it to see the blade. It still shined like the last time he saw it. He left the cemetary with his blade by his side, and went to where Zelman said to go.


	5. Jen and Alice

On his way to where Zelman had told him to go, Jiro was noticing that whatever happened while he was gone, was almost exactly the same as the Hong Kong Crusade. There were only a few differences, one of them, was that the Koolwn Children were winning for what seemed to be twenty years, and the other difference was that he wasn't there to help. Jiro arrived where Zelman had told him to go for help. He noticed that it was the apartment that He, Mimiko, and Kataro had planned to rent before what happened with the time machine. Jiro had already rented it for the three of them and was going to tell Mimiko and Kataro which was when they were called to test the machine, so he decided to tell them after, but never got the chance.

He noticed that the door hinges were broken, so he walked in and heard screaming. "What was that?", Jiro said surprised as he raced up the stairs. He broke down the door of the room that the screaming was coming from and saw two girls around Mimiko's age the last time he saw her. "Hey! Koolown freaks!", Jiro said to get the attention of the Koolown Children that were attacking the girls. "Who dares disturb me? What! But...your supposed to be dead! I saw the building you were in explode twenty years ago!", said the head Koolown Child. "If you know whats good for you...then you'll let them go", said Jiro in serious tone. "Make us", said the head Koolown Child. "Fine then. I guess you'll die the same way the ones at Hong Kong Crusade did", said Jiro as he unsheathed his blade. "Koolown Children, kill him" said the leader. "I'd like to see you try",said Jiro as his blade sliced a Koolown Child in half. The rest of the Koolown Children in the room attacked him, but he killed them with ease. "They may be smarter but they still can't fight", said Jiro before he noticed the two girls staring at him. "Are you two ok?",Jiro asked the girls. "Yeah we're fine. Who are you?"said one of the girls. "My name is Jiro Mochizuki, but some people call me The Silver Blade. What are your names?" said Jiro. "I'm Jen", said the brown haired girl who looked suspicously like Mimiko. "This is my adoptive sister ,Alice. Shes older than me by a few months. Our mom adopted her as a newborn before she knew that she was going to have me", said Jen pointing to the blonde that looked like almost an exact copy of the Alice that he knew. "What are you last names so I can help you find your mother. "Our last name is Katsuragi",said Alice which made Jiro almost freeze up out of surprise. "I knew a Katsuragi. Her name was Mimiko", said Jiro without noticing the looks on the girl's faces when he said Mimiko's name. "You know our mom?", said Jen. "Yes. I knew her, but she probably forgot all about me", said Jiro. "She didn't forget about you. At night we can sometimes hear her crying about someone named Jiro, and someone else named Kataro",said Alice. "Kataro was my little brother. Would you be able to take me to your mother?", said Jiro. "Yeah, we can", said Alice. Are there any black bloods besides the Kowloon Children?" asked Jiro. "Zelman and Lord Dragon were the only ones that weren't infected and turned into Koolown Children. Lord Dragon left to find help and we don't know about Zelman",answered Jen. "Zelman was captured. I tried to help him but he told me to come here", said Jiro. "We'll take you to our mom in the morning. But its getting dark and the Kowloon Children come out in large groups to infect anyone out on the streets after dark",said Jen. "I'll keep watch. Good night you two",said Jiro slightly laughing because he used to say almost the exact same thing to Kataro when he was little. "Good night Jiro", both Alice and Jen said at the time.


	6. Memories

When morning came Jen and Alice woke up to see Jiro still on watch. "Were you up all night, Jiro?" asked Alice. "Yeah. Its easy to stay awake when you've been a black blood for over one-hundred years", Jiro said as Jen and Alice just looked shocked at the sound of him being over one-hundred years old. "Your really an old blood?" asked Jen. "Thats right. I was turned into a black blood by a souce blood, they called her the Sage. But her real name was...Alice", when Jiro said the Sages real name, Jen and Alice just stared at him. "The Alice that I knew was beautiful, and she looked almost exactly like you. I think you might be her reincarnation, my brother was the one before you",said Jiro looking a shocked Alice. "Are saying in a previous life I might have been your brother!", said a shocked Alice. "I think you should know that the Alice I knew and I were...well...together",said Jiro to the two girls who looked kind of creeped out. "We should get going", said Jen to hopefully avoid more shocking news. "Your right. We should go", said Jiro as they left the apartment.

Meanwhile: In the Kowloon Cildren's prison

"Get in there scum" said a Kowloon Child shoving Zelman into a cell. "You won't get away with this!",said Zelman from the cell floor. "Oh but we will", said a voice that made Zelman suddenly freeze. "No...it cant be...", said Zelman as he turned to look. Standing outside the cell was Cassa. "Surprised to see me Zelman?" said Cassa. "How are you alive?", asked Zelman. "Its hard for an old blood who was transformed by a soure blood to die. Which is what I said to Jiro before I killed him 20 years ago", said Cassa. "You thought that you could killed Jiro. Well...you're wrong", said Zelman while smiling. "What are you talking about?" asked a surprised Cassa. "Jiro is back...and I sent him to find some people...I think you know who Im talking about" said a calm Zelman. "How dare you try to confuse me. How dare your defy me... the KOWLOON QUEEN!"said Cassa to a once again shocked Zelman. "So thats what they call you now?" said another prisoner that Zelman hadn't noticed before. "Lord...Dragon? Lord Dragon, why are you here?" asked Zelman. "I was captured. Whats this I hear about Jiro?" asked Lord Dragon. "I don't know how... but hes back from the dead", said Zelman. "Does he know about Kataro and the girls?" asked Lord Dragon. "When I saw him, he looked...confused about he saw. He couldn't have been back for very long. What confused me was that I saw his footprints coming from the hole where OCC HQ was before it exploded. When I saw him, I sent him to where the girls usually hide when their out at night" explained Zelman. "I hope Jiro can help us", said Lord Dragon. "So do I", replied Zelman.

Back to Jiro, Jen, and Alice

"So who is your father Jen?" asked Jiro out of curiosity. "I don't know. Mom wouldn't tell me. She did say that she helped him a few times and that he saved her life a few times too. Aparently the they both worked for The Company" answered Jen. "Was there a man who helped your mother or visited often?" asked Jiro. "Well...Zelman came by often. But he was just a friend of our dad's. It was the same with Lord Dragon, but he said it was ok to call him Sei",said Alice. "I wonder if I knew him", said Jiro. "We should stop to rest for bit", said Jen as she sat down inside an old warehouse. "Yeah. Thats a good idea Jen. Hm...I don't belive it. Mimiko, Kataro, and I lived here before what happened at The Company", said Jiro looking at the warehouse. "Really? You guys lived here?", asked Jen. "Yeah. We had some good times here. When Kataro left for training about a year before the accident at The Company it was only me and Mimiko living here until he came home about a month before the accident happened", said Jiro while thinking about everything that had happened there. After a few minutes he sat down next to Jen while Alice sat across from them. Alice looked at Jiro and Jen, realizing that they looked almost alike. They had the same eyes and hair colour, but she thought nothing of it. "So Jiro?" asked Jen,"what kind of stuff did the three of you do here?". "Alot of things happened here",Jiro answered while picking up a photo album he found and opening it,"one of the best times was when we celebrated Cassa being dead. We were wrong about that", Jiro said. "This album is cool. Hey wait. Is that mom?" asked Jen. "Yes it is. That was taken at the Christmas party that The Company held the year Kataro left for training. It wasn't the same without him...especially when someone spiked mine and Mimiko's drinks...if you ask me, I think it was Zelman", answered Jiro. Alice just stared while Jen asked,"Did you two get drunk?" "Lets just say the following day was awkward for both of us", Jiro said kind of embarrased. "You mean you and mom...", Alice and Jen both said at the same time looking a little grossed out. "Thats disturbing", said Jen looking like she was going to pass out. Alice was just staring into space until it hit her. "What if Jiro is Jen's...", Alice thought,"I shouldn't tell her or Jiro." "We should get moving" Jiro said. "Yeah we should", Jen replied. "Now I have no doubts about what I think", Alice thought. They stood up and left warehouse.


	7. A Koolown Attack Before A Reunion

It had been two days since Jiro had arrived in the future, and he was ready to run all over the city killing any Koolown Children in sight. He had enough self control not to, but he still wanted to. "We're almost there", said Jen. "I wonder how Mimiko will react after not seeing me for twenty years", Jiro said. "She'll probably be happy to see you, Jiro", said Alice. "You're probably right, Alice", said Jiro. "Did you hear that?", asked Alice. "Yeah. Its Kowloon Children. They followed us", answered Jiro,"You two hide over there", said Jiro pointing to an old car. "What about you?" asked Jen. "I'll be fine. They're probably here for me anyway", said Jiro in a serious tone,"Now go hide". "Ok", was all they said before running towards the car to hide and watch Jiro fight. "Looks like you didn't find whats left of your friends", said Jiro to the Kowloon Children. "We will kill you and take your remains to Queen Cassa", said one of the Kowloon Children. "So Cassa is the one charge now. I'll kill her soon enough", said Jiro as the Kowloon Children started charging at him. "JIRO! RUN!" yelled Jen and Alice at the same time. The Kowloon Children jumped at Jiro and fifteen of them were sliced in half when a streak of silver suddenly went through them. "I take it Cassa didn't tell you you about my blade. Its made of silver", said Jiro still slicing through Kowloon Children. In under a minute over half of the Kowloon Children were dead. Jiro saw only two more and killed one while the other one ran towards where Jiro, Jen, and Alice were going. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled Jiro to the Kowloon Child as he ran after it with Jen and Alice following closely behind.

At Mimiko's house...

"The girls should have been home by now", Mimiko said worriedly to herself. Then she heard something. Suddenly, a Kowloon Child broke through her window looking like it was hiding and scared until it saw Mimiko. "What do we have here? A red blood? Good, a new Kowloon Child", he said as he walked towards Mimiko. "No! Get away from me! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimiko screamed as she saw something red jump in her window and stab the Kowloon Child through the chest, turning it to dust. "Who are...wait! It can't really be...Jiro?" said Mimiko, surprised, confused, and slightly terrified. "Yes Mimiko, its me" answered Jiro smiling as Jen and Alice ran in and happily yelled,"JIRO YOU'RE OK!". "Yes Im fine...and so is your mother", said Jiro as Mimiko stood up. "Jiro..." Mimio started to say when Jen and Alice heard a loud "SLAP", and Jiro felt a sharp pain go through the side of his face when Mimiko slapped him across the face for some reason. "MIMIKO...WHAT WAS THAT FO-", Jiro stopped talking when he saw Mimiko crying. "Are you ok Mimiko?" asked Jiro worriedly. "Why Jiro? Why did you have to run back into The Company HQ? If you survived why didn't you come home? Kataro faced Cassa alone when she said that she killed you and he was killed. I lost both of you in one day. You two were the only friends I truly had and I lost both of you!" Mimiko cried. "Mimiko...the truth is, before the HQ exploded I was transported here two days ago by the machine. I saw the graves. I saw Zelman being taken prisoner. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD IS DEAD AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HIM EVEN IF I WAS THERE!" Jiro yelled looking like he was on the verge of crying," Im the last of my bloodline...there is no one else... Kataro and I were the only ones even slightly linked to the bloodline...AND NOW IM ALL THATS LEFT!" Jiro yelled. "Jen?" asked Mimiko. "Yeah mom?" Jen replied. "Can I talk to you and Jiro alone for a minute?" said Mimiko. "Sure", answered Jen as Alice left the room thinking, "I knew it".


	8. Break Out

In the Kowloon Children's prison...

"Do you think this will work Zelman?" asked Lord Dragon. "It has to. We have to get to Jiro and the girls. They probably went to Mimiko's house. We'll check there first once we get out", wispered Zelman," Ok lets go over the plan one more time". "We pretend to be unconcious, then when the guards remove our chains to check on us, we knock them out and run for it", said Lord Dragon. "We'll put our plan into action when we hear the guards coming for roll call", said Zelman.

An hour later two guards came for roll call. "Here they come, Zelman", wispered Lord Dragon. "Ok. Now its time to put our plan into action", wispered Zelman. "OK. EVERYONE TO THEIR CELL DOORS!" yelled a guard. "ZELMAN AND LORD DRAGON GET UP AND GO TO THE CELL DOOR!" yelled the other guard,"I SAID GET UP! I THINK THEY'RE DEAD". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD?" asked the first guard walking over to the cell and opening it," THEY'RE UNCONCIOUS. TAKE THEM TO QUEEN CASSA TO BE EXACUTED". "YES SIR", said the second guard taking off Lord Dragon and Zelman's chains and removing Zelman's blindfold. Once the guard was out of the hallway of cells, Zelman and Lord Dragon put their plan into action. They guard was walking to Cassa's room dragging Zelman across the ground and carrying Lord Dragon over his shoulder when he was suddenly felt a slight tug on his arm and Zelman's foot make contact with his face knocking him out. "That part of the plan worked. Now to get out of here", said Zelman. "I will open a portal to get us close to Mimiko's house", replied Lord Dragon opening a portal," Lets go I can hear more guards coming". "Ok", replied Zelman as he used his ability to set the prison on fire then running through the portal after Lord Dragon.

Near Mimiko's House...

"We made it out", said Lord Dragon. "Yes, and it looks like Jiro has been through here", said Zelman pointing to all the ashes of dead Kowloon Children," This has Jiro written all over it". "Looks like the girls are with him", said Lord Dragon holding up a necklace that he recognized as Alices. "Then he is most likely at Mimiko's house. Lets go", said Zelman as he started walking in the direction of Mimiko's house. Ten minutes later they were about to knock on the door when they heard what sounded like Jen and Jiro yell,"WE'RE WHAT!". "How much do you want to bet they just found out?" asked Zelman. "I think they did find out", replied Lord Dragon knocking on the door.


	9. Explanations

Inside Mimiko's house...

"WE'RE WHAT!" Jiro and Jen yelled at the same time after what they had just heard. "Theres no need to yell, and you two heard what I said", said Mimiko. It was silent until Jiro spoke," How am I Jen's father! When...? Where...? Why...". "When, after The Company's Christmas party. Where, at the warehouse we were living in. The reason why, we were drunk", explained Mimiko to an almost freaked out Jiro and a shocked Jen. "When did you find out about Jen?", Jiro asked. "I found out the day after your's and and Kataro's funeral. It was a few days after the accident at The Company. I woke up and felt strange so I went to the doctors before going to officially adopt Alice, who by the way is Kataro's reincarnation as you probably figured out by now. Anyway this is what happened...

FLASHBACK

Mimiko woke up feeling sick. Yesterday was Jiro and Kataro's funeral. The day that Kataro and Jiro died was the sadest day her life. When she saw The Company's HQ explode with Jiro still inside and then saw Cassa holding Jiro's blade and saying that he wouldn't be in her way anymore, made her cry and Kataro was on the verge of crying before he attacked Cassa and was killed. When Kataro turned to ashes she couldn't cry anymore than she already was, Lord Dragon tried to calm her down. Thats when they heard something that they never expected to hear where they were. It was a baby crying, Kataro was reincarnated just as fast as Jiro's friend Alice was reincarnated into Kataro. Mimiko decided to adopt the baby since it was all that was left of Kataro besides his knife. Today she was going to officially adopt the baby that she named Alice. The reason was obvious to Lord Dragon and Zelman why she named it Alice. She decided to go to the doctors first to see what was wrong.

When she got there, the doctor did some tests, and said he would call her later with the results. When she went to the office to officially adopt Alice, she met with woman in charge of adoption. "I understand you want to adopt this child", said the woman. "Yes. She is the daughter of a good friend of mine who was recently killed just after his brother died in an explosion", said Mimiko sadly. "What about her mother?" the woman asked. "Her mother died just after she was born, on the same day as my friend and his brother. So Im as close to family as she has" Mimiko lied. "Well, you are qualified to adopt a child. Fill out these forms and you can pick her up in half an hour", said the woman. "Thank you. I will take good care of her", said Mimiko thanfully.

An hour later, Mimiko was sitting at home looking for a new place to live while Alice was sleeping when her cell phone rang. "Hello?...Yes this is Mimiko Katsuragi...Your calling with my test results?...Really?...Ok, thanks for the call", said Mimiko to the doctor before hanging up and sitting on her couch, thinking about what the doctor said confused. Then suddenly, it hit her! She remembered what appened after the Christmas party and put the two together. "I don't belive it. If Jiro were still alive he would...would have been...a...",Mimiko started to say when someone knocked on her door. She opened it, and who she saw surprised her. "Zelman? What are you doing here?" Mimiko asked. "I saw how upset you were at the funeral yesterday and I thought I should come by to see if you were ok", he said. "This is new. The Crimson-Eyed Zelman can care about others",said Mimiko sarcasticly. "I can care when I want to. By the way, I think its safe to say this now that its been awhile. You remeber that someone spiked your's and Jiro's drinks at the Christmas party right", said Zelman when Mimiko nodded,"Well...that was me". There was an awkward silence until Mimiko looked like she was going to explode. "YOU DID WHAT? BECAUSE OF YOU I WON'T JUST HAVE ALICE TO TAKE CARE OF! IM GOING TO HAVE JIRO'S KID TOO!" yelled Mimiko before realizing wat she said. "Did you just say Jiro's kid?" said a confused and shocked Zelman. "Did I just say that out loud?" asked Mimiko as Zelman nodded and said," Did Jiro know?". "No. I just found out ten minutes before you got here", answered Mimiko. "If you need any help just let me know", said Zelman before leaving.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow. I never would have thought that this would happen", said a still shocked Jiro. "I remember that conversation", said Zelman from the door. "When did you get here?" Jen asked Zelman. "Lord Dragon and I broke out of prison and got here just in time to hear you two freak out after finding out that your father and daughter", said a smiling Zelman," Now it time to get you up to speed Jiro". "Ok", said a still shocked Jiro.


	10. While Jiro was gone

Jiro, Zelman, Lord Dragon, Jen, Alice, and Mimiko sat in Mimiko's living room to tell Jiro what had happened during the twenty years they thought he was dead. "So how did all this happen?" Jiro asked," It reminds me of the Hong Kong Crusade before I ended it". "YOU ENDED THE HONG KONG CRUSADE!" yelled Alice and Jen at the same time. "Yes, I did", replied Jiro. "He never even hesitated to kill all of the Kowloon Children after Cassa killed the Sage", said Lord Dragon. "The Sage? You mean the one who turned Jiro into a black blood, right?" asked Alice. "Thats the one. She was pretty cute too. I wouldn't have hesitated to ask her out if she was alone", said Zelman as Jiro held his blade to Zelman's neck. "Jiro! Sit!" said Mimiko in a serious tone. Jiro just grumbled and sat down. "Anyway...she looked alot like you Alice, you two even share a name", explained Zelman. "Really?" asked Alice. "Lord Dragon and I instantly knew why Mimiko named you Alice. Its because, when the Sage died, she was reincarnated as Kataro, and when he died, he was reincarnated as you", explained Zelman. "It's true", said Lord Dragon", I saw Kataro be reincarnated as you. I know reincarnation better than most people, due to the fact that Im a reincarnation of the Lord Dragon from the Hong Kong Crusade". "I thought we were going to tell Jiro what happened in the last twenty years", said Mimiko. "Yeah. I almost forgot", said Zelman," Ok Jiro. This is what happened..."

After a long explaination of what happened...

"So Cassa used infected blood packs again?" asked Jiro. "Thats right. The only difference was that the blood she infected, was from scientists that she killed, she took their blood and infected it so the Kowloon Children would be intelligent", explained Lord Dragon. "It was the scariest thing I had ever seen", said Mimiko," It was even scarier because I had to worry about keeeping Jen and Alice safe". "We were lucky to even guess the general area of one of the places where Cassa was hiding her infected blood packs. After she killed most of the other black bloods that weren't Kowloon Children, they started calling her the Kowloon Queen. She took over the position of leader until they could find the Kowloon King's ashes to resurect him", explained Zelman. "Do you know where Cassa is?" asked Jiro. "She lives in alot of different places, so we haven't found her. We haven't been able to destroy any of the places either. They're all under heavy guard", explained Zelman. "Show me where they are. I'll destroy them and kill Cassa for everything shes done", Jiro said. "Are you crazy! There are too many Kowloon Children for even you to handle. Not only that, but you had a hard enough time fighting Cassa, shes stronger now and you were almost killed by her when you fought her after she infected blood packs the first time", said Mimiko. "I don't care! Im going to end this so people can live peacefully again...even if it kills me", said Jiro in a beyond serious tone. "Your not going alone Jiro",said Zelman. "We're going with you", Lord Dragon added. Jiro just looked surprised that they wanted to help. "Your really going too?" said Jiro in a half surprised, half serious tone. "Of course. What are friends for? Besides, we have some scores to settle with Cassa too", said Zelman. "Ok then. Lets go!" said Jiro heading towards the door. He stopped and turned to Mimiko," Make sure Jen and Alice stay here", he said before walking out.


	11. Destroying Cassa's Fortresses

Jiro, Zelman, and Lord Dragon were on their way to one of Cassa's homes that Zelman had found out about when he overheard some guards in the prison he and Lord Dragon recently escaped from. They had been walking for three hours before they found the place they were looking for . "There it is", wispered Zelman. "So how do we get in?" asked Lord Dragon. "Stay here. I have a plan", said Jiro as he smiled and walked away. "I didn't like the way he said that", said Lord Dragon nervously. "Don't worry. Its Jiro. He be fi-", Zelman started to say when suddenly they saw smoke screen bombs come down on the guards and go off. "What just hap-", Lord Dragon was cut off by the sound of Kowloon Children crying in pain. When the smoke cleared the saw Jiro standing infront of the gate as he returned is blade to it's sheath. "That explains the cries of pain",said Zelman. "Lets go", said Jiro as he ran into the building. "Well...I guess we should follow him", said Zelman.

After much burning, slicing, and killing in general...

"That was easier than I thought it would be", said Jiro sarcasticly when had only had to fight that hard in the Hong Kong Crusade. "Your kidding right? I've never had to burn so many things in my life or fight for that matter...and Im over eight hundred years old. Im sure I burned more things here than I did in the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries combined", said Zelman in an exasted voice. "We still have alot more to go. Luckily we found a map in there showing where the others are", said Lord Dragon also in an exasted voice. "Come on. By now Cassa might know what we're doing and I don't want to be here if she shows up with an army", said Jiro in a serious tone. "Ok. We're coming", said Zelman before he wispered to Lord Dragon," He'll be the death of us. If we don't die fighting, then we'll die from exastion". "Lets not worry about it and just go with him. The sooner its over the better, right?" said Lord Dragon as they kept on walking.

At Mimiko's house just after Jiro, Zelman, and Lord Dragon left...

"YOUR NOT GOING AFTER THEM!" yelled Mimiko to her daughter Jen. "YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THE MAN WHO I JUST FOUND OUT WAS MY FATHER LEAVE TO KILL COUNTLESS KOWLOON CHILDREN WITH A POSSIBILITY OF HIM NEVER COMING BACK, AND YOUR TELLING ME TO JUST SIT HERE!" Jen yelled back while Alice just watched the mother and daughter argue, hoping not to get involved. After three hours of arguing they heard screams of pain in the distance, they looked out a window to see a building explode due to a growing fireball that they recgnized as Zelman's "Eye Ignite", which allowed him to create massive fireballs that would grow and only harm who he wanted it to. "Looks like thats one down", said Alice. "That must have been a big building for Zelman to have to make a fireball big enough for us to from here", said Jen. "I hope their ok", said a worried Mimiko.

Three days later with Zelman, Lord Dragon, and Jiro...

"Looks like we've only got one left, and its Cassa's palace", said Lord Dragon. "Cassa seriously had a palace made", said a surprised Jiro. "Well...its more of a fortress of ultimate evil. It makes an evil palace look like flower", said Zelman in a half joking half serious tone. "What are we standing here for? I can see it from here", said Jiro pointing to a massive fortress that made Dracula's castle look like a poorly made sand castle. "Wow...when I said that it made an evil palace look like a flower, I wasn't far off!" said a slightly freaked out Zelman. "Lets go", said Jiro drawing his blade. "Cassa's going to wish that she never came back from the dead and took over the Special Zone", said Zelman with a slightly creepy smile on his face. "Lets make Cassa pay for what shes done", said Lord Dragon as they rushed toward the fortress.


	12. The Truth about Cassa

"CASSA!" ,yelled Jiro as he ran in the door of Cassa's throne room while Zelman and Lord Dragon were fighting off guards and other Kowloon Children that tried to stop them from getting to Cassa. "Hmm...well, well, well. So the rumors were true, you are back" said Cassa in an almost impresses tone. "Thats right Cassa, Im back and Im going to end this" ,said Jiro in a tone that actually made Cassa look slightly scared..._slightly_. "You can try. But before we start trying to kill each each other, you should probably know that Im not Cassa" ,she said. "What? Then why do look like her?" ,asked a confused Jiro. "Didn't you or the Sage ever wonder why Cassa left for a couple years?" ,said the Cassa look alike. "We did wonder why she disappeared. Why did she?" ,asked Jiro. "The answer is simple. Im her daughter. My name is Jasmine" ,she answered as Zelman and Lord Dragon ran in just in time to what she said. "Her daughter? So thats why she disappeared for a couple years" ,said a half confused, half shocked Jiro. "I never knew my father because she killed him before she found out about me" ,Jasmine said. What none of them knew was that someone was watching them.

Back at Mimiko's House...

"Alice?" ,said Mimiko. "Yeah Mom?" ,replied Alice. "Have you seen Jen, I can't find her anywhere" ,Mimiko asked. "No. I haven't seen her" ,Alice replied sounding like she was hiding something. "I know that you know where she is Alice. Now tell me" ,said Mimiko while staring at Alice. "Ok I'll tell you. Just stop staring at me, its kinda creepy" ,said Alice. "I thought that would work. It always worked on Kataro. Now where is Jen?" ,Mimiko asked. "Well...she's...

Back at "Cassa's" fortress...

"Well are we going to start this fight or not Jiro" ,said Jasmine. "We will...but first, tell me your doing this. Why are you doing everything that Cassa did when she was alive?" ,Jiro asked. "Im finishing what she started. And it will finshed...ONCE I KILL YOU!" ,yelled Jasmine as she ran at Jiro with her sword. Jiro drew his blade as fast as he could, blocking the attack. "What are you going to do if you kill me Jasmine. You that was all you needed to do to finish what Cassa started" ,said Jiro as he blocked attacks from Jasmines sword. "I'll rule over what my mother deserved to rule over, what else would I do" ,said Jasmine as Jiro recognized something about her that didn't remind him of Cassa. "Is it really that simple?" ,said Jiro. "Is what so simple?" ,said a confused Jasmine. "I think I know who your father is. I'll bet my blade that im right. Your father was the Adam Wong, The KOWLOON KING!" ,sais Jiro as Zelman, Lord Dragon, Jasmine, and the person who was watching them just stared. "How...how do know that?" ,Jasmine asked. "Cassa wasn't the one who killed him. I killed him thirty-five years ago during the Kowloon Shock" , said Jiro as Jasmine just charged at him after hearing what he said. "Im. Going. To. KILL YOU!" ,yelled Jasmine as she stabbed Jiro in the shoulder making him drop his blade. "JIRO!" ,yelled Lord Dragon and Zelman at the same time. Jiro was on the ground holding his shoulder. "YOUR THE REASON I GREW UP ALONE! YOUR THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! NOW IM GOING TO-" ,Jasmine was cut off by a rock making contact with her face. "WHAT THE...? WHO DID THAT? SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" ,yelled Jasmine. "Over here" ,said a voice that made Jiro's, Zelman's, and Lord Dragon's eyes widen. The voice belonged to Jen. "JEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" ,yelled Jiro. "Im not leaving. It was you who killed Cassa, so I get to kill her daughter" , Jen said, making Jiro just stare at her in surprise. "Its fine with me. Im guessing your his daughter. I never expected this from what I've heard about the great Silver Blade" ,said Jasmine as Jen picked up Jiro's sword and pulled out the knife that belonged to Kataro when he was alive. "Lets just get this over with. I still have to kill Jiro, Lord Dragon, and Zelman" ,said Jasmine as she got ready to fight. "Your not going to kill anyone" ,said Jen in a serious tone that rivaled Jiro's. "Whatever...Lets just fight already" ,said Jasmine as she and Jen started charging at each other.


	13. The Final Showdown

At Mimiko's house...

"SHE WENT WHERE!" ,yelled Mimiko after Alice told her where Jen went. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to help Jiro and if she couldn't stop him from being killed, she wanted to be there if he was killed" ,said Alice. "I understand why she did it, but Jiro told us to stay here. She should have listened to him. I just hope they're both ok" , said Mimiko, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

In "Cassa's"(Jasmine's) Fortress...

Jiro, Lord Dragon, and Zelman were amazed at Jen's skill with a blade. They just watched as she showed skill that even made Jiro impressed. "How did she learn to fight like that?" ,Jiro asked. "I think it comes naturally to her. She is your daughter Jiro, maybe she inherited her skills from you" ,said Zelman. "I wouldn't be surprised. She had to inherit something from Jiro. She got Mimiko's looks and Jiro's fighting skills" ,said Lord Dragon. "I WILL KILL YOU!" ,yelled Jasmine. "I don't think so" ,said Jen as she stabbed Jasmine in the arm, causing her to drop her sword, "Zelman use your Eye Ignite". "You got it Jen" ,replied Zelman as his eyes started to glow like fire. Suddenly, Jasmine burst into flames, leving only a pile of ashes. "Lets destroy this place and get out of here" ,said Jiro as Jen helped him up. Once they were outside, Zelman used Eye Ignite, Jiro used Hide Hand, and Lord Dragon opened a portal for them to escape through. "Lets go home" ,Jiro said calmly to Jen. "Ok...Dad" ,she replied as they walked through the portal.


	14. Jiros Way Home

Back at Mimiko's house...

"When Jen gets back she is going to be-" ,Mimiko started to say until one of Lord Dragon's portals appeared in the room. "What the...?" ,Alice said as Zelman, Lord Dragon, and Jen walked out of the portal with Jiro following closely behind. There was complete silence until Jiro said, "Its finally over...she's dead...Jen ended it...". "Mimiko and Alice just stayed completely silent after hearing what Jen did. "Maybe we should explain what happened...but first, we should bandage Jiro's shoulder" ,said Lord Dragon.

After an explanation of what happened...

"So that wasn't Cassa? It was her daughter that no one knew about?" ,said Mimiko slightly confused. "Thats right. A part that we left out was that her father was Adam Wong, the Kowloon King" ,said Zelman before he looked over towards Lord Dragon sitting at a table looking over some apers that looked like notes. "What are those Lord Dragon?" ,asked Mimiko. "These are copies of the notes written by scientists that worked on the time machine that caused Jiro to be here. I might be able to recreate what happened to Jiro, except it would send him back to the time he was in when he was sent here" ,said Lord Dragon as everyone just stared. It was silent until Jen spoke, "What? I just found out he was my father a week ago, and you're going to send him back to his time" ,she said looking like she was going to cry. "I think I know why Lord Dragon is trying to send Jiro back" ,Zelman said as everyone except Lord Dragon just looked confused, "If he sends Jiro back, he can stop this second Kowloon Shock from happening. Not only that, but then Jen won't have to grow up without him" , he added. "I get it now" ,said Mimiko. "There is only one downside to Jiro going back to stop the second Kowloon Shock...he won't remember what happened here. He will wake up in crater where The Company HQ was just after the explosion. It will be like he was unconcious. He will only be unconcious for a few seconds, and he won't remember anything that happened when the time machine exploded" ,Lord Dragon explained. "How long will it take to send me back?" ,Jiro asked. "I'll be able to send you back in two days...three days maximum" ,explained Lord Dragon, "It will also give your shoulder more time to heal". "I'll help in anyway I can" ,said Zelman, which made everyone look surprised. "You're actually going to help someone?" ,said a surprised Jiro. "I don't this whole mess with the Kowloon Children to happen...so Im going to help you" ,answered Zelman. "Ok. Lets get started" ,said Lord Dragon.

Three days later...

"Jiro?" ,said Zelman. "What is it Zelman?" ,asked Jiro. "We're ready to send you back" ,Zelman answered before turninng to walk away. Jiro went downstairs and saw a portal being opened by Lord Dragon. "Are you ready to go back?" ,Lord Dragon asked. "Yes...I am. But I will have to leave my blade here. This is my blade from this time, if I take it back with me things could go wrong with the timeline" ,said Jiro as he handed Jen his blade, "Im ready to go back now" ,said Jiro as he stepped towards the portal. "Ok Jiro" ,said Lord Dragon, "Just focus on what you saw before the light that sent you here...then just step through the portal". "Thank you for helping me to get home...I'll see you soon" ,said Jiro as he stepped into the portal and disappeared.


	15. Home Again

Back to just before the explosion at The Company HQ...

"I can't wait for Jiro any longer. I have to close the barrier", said Lord Dragon as he closed the barrier. When suddenly the HQ exploded just after the barrier was closed. "NOOOOO! JIRO!", yelled Kataro and Mimiko. "He's gone...he's really gone", Kataro said sadly as Mimiko cried for her lost friend. As Lord Dragon opened the barrier after the explosion ended somebody yelled,"LOOK! SOMEONE IS COMING OUT!", when that was said everyone looked towards the cloud of smoke to see Jiro's blade sticking out of it. Everyone smiled until the smoke cleared. "What? Not happy to see me?", said Cassa(Jasmine) sarcasticlly.

Meanwhile, inside the hole just after the explosion...

"Huh...? What happened?" ,Said Jiro confused, "Wait...now I remember. The explosion...but how did I survive...". Suddenly he heard voices. "That sounds like Cassa" ,he said as he stood up and started to make his way out of the hole.

Outside the hole...

"Wheres my brother Cassa? Why do you have his blade?", Kataro asked Cassa(Jasmine). "Ha-ha-ha. Lets just say he won't get in my way ever again", Cassa(Jasmine) said while smiling. "Brother...", Kataro said sadly. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT CASSA!" yelled Kataro as he picked up his silver knife and started to run at Cassa(Jasmine). "Pathetic" ,said Cassa(Jasmine) as she got ready to stab Kataro. "CASSA!" ,yelled Jiro from inside the hole. "That sounded...like Jiro" ,Mimiko said before Jiro jumped out of the hole and kicked Cassa(Jasmine) away from Kataro. "So...you survived. Im going to kill someone, and if I can't kill you..." ,said Cassa(Jasmine) as she looked at Kataro, and used Hide Hand to throw her sword at Kataro. "KATARO! MOVE!" ,yelled Jiro as he stated running towards Kataro to stop Cassa's(Jasmine's) sword. "Wha-" ,Kataro started to say until Cassa's(Jasmine's) sword flew into his chest. "KATARO!" ,yelled Jiro and Mimiko as Kataro fell to the ground. "Kataro..." ,said Jiro sadly. Mimiko noticed that steam starting rise from Jiro's face, "Jiro only steams when he comes in contact with running water...is he...crying?" ,she said silently so no one would hear her. "Thats it...this is going to end...NOW!" ,Jiro said as he charged at Cassa(Jasmine) after using Hide Hand to retreive Kataro's knife. "Do you really think that will work? Its going to take a lot more than-" ,Cassa(Jasmine) was cut off when there was suddenly knife held to her neck. "Rage is a very powerful weapon. You of all people should know how dangerous it is in my hands" ,Jiro said in a tone that made everyone who was watching scared. "Your wrong Jiro. I don't know how dangerous you are..personally that is", Cassa(Jasmine) said. "What do you mean?" ,Jiro asked. "Im not Cassa...Im her daughter. My name is Jasmine" ,she replied. "Cassa is already dead, and I can't forgive you for what you did to my brother, You will die. I can tell that you have the blood of a Kowloon Child. I can't let anyone from the Kowloon bloodline live" ,said Jiro. "Im going to live...your the one who will die" ,said Jasmine as she kicked Jiro in the face, knocking him back, causing him to drop Kataro's knife, "Get ready to die Jir-", she was cut off when she suddenly fell to the ground. "What the..?" ,Jiro looked up to see Mimiko standing there, and Kataro's knife in Jasmine's back, "Uhh..." ,was all he could say. Suddenly Mimiko fell to her knees and started crying. "Mimiko..calm down..." ,Jiro said. "What happened?", everyone turned to see Zelman running towards them. "Cassa's daughter Jasmine came to get revenge on Jiro for killing Cassa...she killed Kataro" ,said Lord Dragon. "She...what?" ,asked a shocked Zelman before looking over to see Mimiko crying with Jiro trying to calm her down. He was about to walk over to try to calm her down too when everybody heard a noise that even made Jiro freeze up. Mimiko heard it and stopped crying, she walked towards the noise. When she got to the source of the noise, she relized it was coming from Kataro's ashes, "I don't belive it..." ,she said. "What is it Mimiko?" ,asked Lord Dragon. "Kataro was reincarnated..." ,Mimiko answered. "What?" ,Jiro asked as Mimiko turned around holding baby with bits of blond hair. "What do we do?" ,asked Lord Dragon. "Jiro will probably leave to go back to Dark Princess of the North's palace and take the kid with him like what happened with Kataro" ,Zelman said. "You're probably right Zelman. I wish there is something for me to remember Jiro and Kataro by. Jiro...?" ,she turned to see Jiro walking away from the area. "I'll go talk to him" ,said Zelman as ran after Jiro.

With Jiro...

"JIRO" ,yelled Zelman. Jiro turned to see Zelman running after him, "What do want Zelman?" ,he said. "Where are you going?" ,Zelman asked. "I need some time think" ,Jiro replied. "What are you going to do with that kid? I think you should know...Kataro's reincarnate is a girl" ,said Zelman. "Im going to leave her with Mimiko. If anyone can be trusted with my brother's reincarnate its her" ,said Jiro. "Are you just going to leave or are going stay in the Special Zone?" ,Zelman asked. "Im going to stay in the Special Zone...i just need some time to think...then I'll back" ,Jiro replied, "Tell Mimiko that she can take care of Kataro's reincarnate" ,he added before walking away. "Ok Jiro. I'll tell her" ,he said before walking back to where everyone was while thinking, _"What I did at the Christmas party must have been more than enough to make Jiro trust Mimiko more than he already did"_.

Back with Mimiko and the others...

"Im back" ,said Zelman as he walked up to Lord Dragon. "Hi Zelman. Where is Jiro?" ,Lord Dragon asked. "He just needs some time to think. Wheres Mimiko and the kid? I need to talk to her" ,Zelman asked. "Mimiko's over there with her" ,Lord Dragon said ointing over to Mimiko holding the baby that was Kataro's reincarnate, "They seem to get along well. Mimiko even gave her name. She named her Alice" ,he added. "That name doesn't surprise me", Zelman said as he walked over to Mimiko. "Hi Zelman. Wheres Jiro?" ,Mimiko asked as Alice kept trying to grab Mimiko's hair. "He just needs some time to think, losing your brother is a lot to take in. He did ask me to tell you something" ,Zelman said. "What is it?" ,Mimiko asked. "He asked me to tell you that hes trusting you to take care of that kid" ,Zelman answered. "He is? Really?" ,Mimiko said surprised. "Thats right. By the way, I think Jiro got something for you, him, and Kataro. The only reason I think that, is because I saw him after he got it. Good luck with the kid" ,said Zelman as he walked away. "That was strange. He never acts like that. He must know something that the rest of us don't" ,said Lord Dragon as he walked u to Mimiko. "Your probably right Lord Dragon" ,Mimiko said. "Do you need someone to take you home, its on the way for me to get home" ,said Lord Dragon. "Thank You Lord Dragon" ,Mimiko said. "Your welcome Mimiko. I just need to clear up a few things here first" ,said Lord Dragon as he walked away. Mimiko looked down at the baby that had once been her friend Kataro and was now named Alice, "Well Alice, I guess I get to be your mom" ,she said as Alice smiled and fell asleep.

2 hours later at the warehouse where now only Mimiko and Jiro live...

"Mimiko, Im back" ,said Jiro as he walked in the door and leaned his blade against the wall, "Mimiko? I guess she isn't home yet" ,he added as he walked up towards his room. He noticed Mimiko's door was open slightly as he walked by, he was about to close it when he heard something. He looked inside to see Mimiko asleep on her bed with the baby, that he recently learned was named Alice, sleeping next to her. "It was a good idea letting Mimiko have care of her" ,Jiro said quietly as he silently closed the door.


	16. Epilouge

It had been a few months since what happened at The Company HQ. Those few months had been full of laughs, cries, and one giant surprise for Jiro. Jiro had also been hunted down by Jinnai Shōgo, Mimiko's boss and the man who was like her father. Jinnai didn't hunt Jiro down as much as try to kill him everytime he saw Jiro. Almost all the laughs and cries over those few months had been because of the surprise that they found out about a week after the incident at The Company. Now on with the story...

Jiro was in the waiting room at the hospital, he had never been so nervous in his life. The reason he was so nervous was becuase Mimiko was in the hospital. The baby known as Alice, who was adopted by Mimiko the same day of the giant surprise, was with Mimiko's friend and co-worker ,Hibari Kusunogi, who wouldn't stop asking questions after she found out what happened. Even Zelman was there, but he was hitting on Hibari. Yes, Zelman The Red-Eyed Murderer, the 800 year old black blood, had a crush on a human. Lord Dragon was on his way from The Company's new HQ. "I hope shes ok" ,said Jiro, "Ive been here for hours and they won't even tell me if Mimiko is ok". "Calm down Jiro. If there was anything wrong, the doctors would have told you" ,said Hibari, who was sitting next to Jiro incase they needed to hold him back from running straight into the room that Mimiko was in. "Hibari is right Jiro. Calm down. You've been majorly overprotective of Mimiko ever since she told you about this" ,said Zelman. "Your right. I should calm down. Im just nervous" ,Jiro replied. "Im here. Am I too late?" ,asked Lord Dragon. "Don't worry, your not late, but I think Jiro is going to explode if he doesn't find out if Mimiko is ok soon" ,said Hibari. Just then a doctor walked into the waiting room, "Im looking for Jiro Mochizuki" ,said the doctor. "Im Jiro Mochizuki. Is Mimiko ok?" ,said Jiro. "Yes, she's fine. Come with me" ,said the doctor as Jiro followed him out of the room.

In Mimiko's room in the hospital...

_Knock, knock_. "Come in" ,said Mimiko. "Hi Mimiko" ,said Jiro as he walked over to Mimiko's bed and sat on the edge of it. "Theres someone I want you to meet Jiro" ,said Mimiko, "Jiro, this is your daughter, Jen". "Its hard to believe that this all happened because Zelman spiked our drinks at the Christmas party" ,said Jiro. "Yeah...lets not tell her that" ,said Mimiko. _Knock, knock_. "Hi Mimiko" ,said Hibari as she walked in carrying Alice with Zelman and Lord Dragon fllowing closely behind her. "So...where is it?" ,asked Zelman. "This is Jen" ,said Mimiko. "She has Jiro's hair color and his eyes, other than that, she looks like you Mimiko" ,said Hibari as she handed Alice to Jiro. "Hey Mimiko and Jiro. Time for a family photo" ,said Zelman as he held up a camera, "Say cheese".

20 years later...

A twenty year old girl is looking at a photo album that belonged to her parents. "Hey Alice!" ,said the girl. "What is it Jen?" ,asked Alice. "Look at this. Its a picture of Mom, Dad, you, and me. It looks like this was when I was born" ,said Jen. "Your right. Mom and Dad look so happy. Look at that picture, its Dad in Japanese Navy uniform with Mom in a wedding dress. Look at the date on it. This is after you were born Jen. Theres a note under it" ,said Alice as she started to read the note. The note said:

_To whoever reads this_

_If it weren't for me, then Jiro and Mimiko never would have gotten together. I spiked their drinks at a Christmas party at The Company, they got drunk and things were awkward after they found out what they did when they were drunk. I also given some credit to Jiro and Mimiko getting together to Jen Mochizuki, Jiro and Mimiko's daughter. Mimiko having her helped get her and Jiro together. Also, if it weren't for me, there would no Jen, getting people drunk brings them together._

_Zelman Clock_

"Wow. I can't believe Uncle Zelman was that mischeivous back then. How did he end up with Aunt Hibari?" ,said Jen. "Who knows. All that matters is that everyone is happy" ,said Alice. "Yeah your right. I just hope that we don't have to go through all the things they did before they got together" ,said Jen.

The End


End file.
